


Glory and Gore: Call of Duty Zombies One-Shot Collection

by BubbleTeaBlessed



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty Zombies
Genre: Angst, Character x Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Other, Primis Crew, Smut, Ultimis Crew, character x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleTeaBlessed/pseuds/BubbleTeaBlessed
Summary: *REQUESTS CLOSED UNTIL CURRENT ONES GET DONE*This will be a combination of reader inserts, OC inserts, and general oneshots.I will only be writing for Primis and Ultimis (and Samantha Maxis in Cold War) as I am most comfortable writing for them.Updates may be a little slow due to working on other stories or college coursework! I'm doing this for fun!The Primis and Ultimis characters belong to Treyarch.(I may end up posting this on other sites. I will update the summary if I do so!)
Relationships: "Tank" Dempsey/Reader, Edward Richtofen/Reader, Nikolai Belinski/Reader, Takeo Masaki/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 8





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how slow things have been as of late. Between college and home life, I find myself tired or lacking motivation to write when I am finished with everything else.
> 
> My plan, to get myself back on track, is to try to set deadlines and get a little bit of creative writing practice in each day. I like to believe that college and/or depression have killed my creativity. I would like to fix that so I can produce great content for you guys!

How's it going everyone? I'm Bubble!

I just want to add a few important points in here before I get to writing requests!

1\. I know I mentioned this in the summary, but I will only be writing for the Primis and Ultimis crews (and Samantha Maxis from Cold War) as I'm the most comfortable writing for them.

Please make sure to send your requests in the comments section or my inbox!

2\. So I have no problem writing smut/lemon content, however, I will ignore requests including problematic content. I will _not_ write for any of the characters as children under _any_ circumstances! 

3\. As a college student, I have a very busy schedule so updates may be slow. My degree requires a _lot_ of course work. There will also be periods where I may have difficulty finding inspiration. 

4\. I will indicate whether Y/N is male, female, or non-binary in the chapter notes. 

5\. If you have any complaints or criticisms, please message me in my inbox instead of posting it in the comments. I would prefer to handle things in private. 


	2. The Same Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were beginning to question whether everything was ever going to be okay again. A certain doctor comforts you and confides in you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primis Richtofen and Fem!Reader comfort story set in Origins.
> 
> Requested by NitrogrnWaters
> 
> Quick reader POV guide:  
> H/C - hair color  
> H/S - hairstyle  
> E/C - eye color

* * *

“Y/N? Are you alright?”

You turned your head at the sound of the familiar voice of Dr. Richtofen. The other three men, Takeo, Nikolai, and Dempsey had found ways to preoccupy themselves before the inevitable return of the hordes, leaving you alone with the German. The two of you had taken a moment to rest, finding whatever spot you could find on the floor. 

“Wha - yeah I’m fine.” You were taken aback by this question. Was it _that_ obvious that something was wrong or was he just good at reading people? Of course something was wrong. Everything you had ever known was swiped from you and you were dumped off into a warzone through a weird portal. _Nothing_ was fine. 

“I’m not so sure of that.” Edward scoot across the floor to sit closer, in fact he was now right across from you. “I’ll believe that when you stop looking so sick and sullen. I’m a doctor - I can tell when someone is ill.”

You couldn’t even object. You did feel rather sick. Your (h/s) (h/c) hair was caked with blood and dirt. Your body stunk. Not to mention, your clothes were soiled by a combination of mud, sweat, and gore. It was _disgusting._ The lovely combination of all of that mixed with the realization of the situation you were in was depressing to you. 

“Doctor, do you feel like we’re losing an uphill battle?” You asked, hugging your knees close to your chest. Lowering your head, you avoided the man’s gaze. “We’ve been fighting these zombies for days now and it seems like it’s never going to end. You seem to be the one who knows the most about what’s going on here.”

Edward said nothing. He absent-mindedly fiddled with one of the glass vials that hung off his vest. You never questioned why he kept small vials of blood, but you assumed that they were just vital to his research - or something...

“Every time I lie down and try to get even an ounce of sleep, I get woken up by these sick nightmares. I’ve seen us all gruesomely die over and over again. Then, when I wake up, I remember that I’m currently living in an actual nightmare.” Your (e/c) eyes met with his sky blue ones. “Where do we go from here, Richtofen?”

Edward took your hands in his. They were massive compared to your own. Those hands that could perform a surgery with precision, yet they were capable of snuffing out someone’s life. Despite this knowledge you were not afraid of his touch.

“I am not entirely sure where our journey will take us.What I _do_ know, however, is that the child - er, Samantha’s instructions are the key to putting a stop to this. The others have been complaining of hearing her. Surely she must have reached out to you as well?”

You nodded. Samantha had been speaking to you since the day you arrived. It was just another concern added to your list. 

“I realized that following her guidance will be the only way the five of us can get out of this. We all need to set aside our differences for the time being so we can escape.” Edward stated.

“I know that.” You sighed. “It’s just starting to feel like I’m lagging behind you guys. You’re all trained in combat in some form. The most training I had back home was in the art of ‘adulting’.” 

Edward raised an eyebrow and stared you down, clearly confused by your use of ‘adulting’. 

You almost forgot that your companions were all used to the lingo of the twentieth century. 

A moment passed before the German cleared his throat.

“Anyways, I have seen how well you have adapted to fighting the undead.” For the first time since you had met, he smiled.softly at you. Usually, he looked so grim. “You have proven to be a very capable combatant and I can tell that you are determined to get out of this just as much as we are. You paid close attention when we taught you how to use a gun and you’re quite a resourceful woman. You’ve managed to fight back even when you have run out of ammunition. I’m quite sure that you have gained the respect of the others and you have certainly gained my respect..”

“That was actually pretty sweet coming from you.” You chuckled. 

Edward smirked, shaking his head. “You won’t get it out of me again, mein freund.”

You had completely forgotten that your hands were currently entwined. Once you both realized this, both you and Richtofen pulled away. Your cheeks were a soft pink and you could not quite tell but he looked a little flustered himself. 

“Listen, you may have been dragged into this nightmare, but you’re not fighting through it alone.” His demeanor changed in an instant. Edward’s brief period of simple joy faded. “We will get out of this. I mean _all_ of us.” 

“How have _you_ been coping with this, Edward?” You asked, catching him off guard. 

The German averted his gaze, sighing. His eyes were fixed on the floor. 

“My dearest friend Maxis got sick with the same affliction that caused this predicament. The outbreak started at the dig site. Perhaps he touched something that was contaminated or he inhaled viral cells while down there with our men.” The doctor’s tone was sullen. 

You wanted to say some comforting words, but he spoke up again.

“The infection spread through his body. We were both horrified as we had seen the effects the illness had on our troops. I wanted to keep him from becoming a mindless animal…” He swallowed. “So I preserved his being by removing his brain. The others found me just as I was finishing the procedure.”

“I’m so sorry, Edward.” You muttered. A frown formed on your lips as you watched him shift uncomfortably.

“I am too…” He trailed off. He seemed to be in deep thought. “I cannot fail anymore. That is why I will try my damndest to get us out of here alive.”

“Hey, we’re going to get out of this alive. Like you said, ‘ _all_ of us’.” You reminded him, trying to lift his spirits. There was a moment of silence which gave you the chance to reflect on your time with him here. Both of you were suffering. He had been through so much, yet he was willing to sit down and comfort you. This time it was your turn. 

You got to your knees and made your way over to him, pulling him into a hug. He froze at the contact, his heart rattling in his chest. You could feel it against your own. This man must have not gotten any sort of affection in a long time. 

Surprisingly to you, his arms snaked around your waist and he pulled you close. The hug tightened as he laid his forehead on your shoulder.

“We’ll get through this.” You reassured him.

“I know we will.” He murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this little comfort piece I've written! This was actually an excellent way for me to get back into writing for this fandom. I think we could all use a little bit of comfort given the way things have been going lately. I really appreciate the patience that everyone has had with me considering that it took me a while to write this. 
> 
> There is a chance I might return to this oneshot in the future and make edits! 
> 
> For updates on progress for any of my stories, please make sure to check on my profile every once in a while! Stay awesome you guys!


End file.
